It is found that the prior art massager with round-headed protuberances on the market cannot provide sufficient stimulation and so it can only be used for finger massager, but not veins and vital points. Further, there is a ball massager which is provided with magnetic protuberances for massage and magnetic remedy on sale, but such a massager is too heavy and inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massager which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.